Fallin' Into History -Story I-
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Kehidupan manusia itu terus berjalan, kadang kedatangan dan kehilangan cinta, mencoba lari dari satu masalah dan siapa yang bisa menebak takdir seseorang? Waktu berjalan maju, tidak pernah berjalan mundur. Inspired by Tomatt my best friend. Happy Birthday!
1. Prologue

**Fallin' Into History**

**Inspired by my best friend (Destriyana Pradita Mega/Nyai Tomatt)**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Main Character: Sakura Haruno**

**PROLOGUE**

Haruno Sakura, remaja 17 tahun ini akan bermukim di kota yang jauh dari tempat tinggal asalnya. Kota Suna, untuk keperluan melanjutkan pendidikan universitas di salah satu kota kecil yang menjadi pusat pendidikan di negaranya.

Sakura terpaksa harus jauh dari ayah, ibu, dan sahabatnya di Konoha. Juga seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya, Uchiha Itachi, pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu sudah sejak lama berhasil merebut hati Haruno muda. Tapi sayangnya semuanya harus gadis itu hapus, Itachi belum cukup baik untuk gadis berparas manis dengan geraian rambut merah jambu sehat yang lembut, wangi cherry yang selalu terembus bebas di sekitar tubuh Sakura, di mana pun dan kapan pun ia berada.

Dengan kereta uap yang masih digerek lokomotif tua, kebetulan masih ada dan Sakura suka sesuatu yang klasik, Sakura pergi selama lima jam dari Konoha ke Suna. Melewati hamparan sawah yang berumput hijau di akhir musim dingin, sungai yang membelah kota Konoha dan Suna yang sempat membeku kini sudah mencair dan mengalir memantulkan cahaya matahari, serta pemandangan bukit-bukit mungil hijau yang masih terselimut sedikit salju menyembul seolah berlomba siapa yang lebih tinggi.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela gerbong dan termenung, mengingat kejadian-kejadian menyesakkan beberapa hari belakangan. Tentang Itachi, tentang kedua orang tuanya, dan tentang beberapa hal lain yang benar-benar masih mengusik pikirannya.

Ketika itu Sakura masih berada di Konoha, ia masih berteman baik dengan Itachi, masih hidup _normal _dengan keluarganya, hingga semuanya seperti bom waktu yang tiba-tiba meledak, semuanya berubah kacau entah darimana asalnya. Siapa yang memicu ledakan ini?

Beberapa bagian dari memoar itu membuat Sakura sesekali merona, dan sesekali menitikkan air matanya. Hembusan nafas berat berulang kali berlalu dari mulutnya, seakan memoar-memoar itu begitu berat untuk kembali diingat dan sebagian begitu sangat ingin ia ingat.

Ini akhir musim dingin, memasuki musim semi, suhu udara masih sangat dingin di luar sana, tapi sebaliknya di dalam kereta itu terasa sangat hangat. Sakura melepas jaket kulitnya sejak mendapatkan nomor kursinya dan menempatkan pantatnya pada posisi ternyaman. Perjalanan masih cukup panjang. Sakura berharap, memoar tak mengenakkan beberapa hari lalu terbang bersama uap asap dari lokomotif di depan. Menghilang di udara.

**AN:**

Ini baru prologue, klik next untuk cerita selanjutnya.

Anyway, ini fict memang ngaco, inti tragedy (?) ini diangkat dari cerita hidup sahabatku, Nyai Tomatt. Semoga menghibur para pembaca, review sangat diharapkan untuk pengembangan lebih lanjut.

Ini juga, hadiah kecil untuk _you_ ya matt, selamat menikmati...

Oh iya, makasih matt udah jadi inspirasiku.


	2. Kepastian

**Fallin' Into History**

**Inspired by my best friend (Destriyana Pradita Mega/Nyai Tomatt)**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Main Character: Sakura Haruno**

**KEPASTIAN**

Hari itu Sakura bertemu Itachi di taman kota, mereka bersantai bersama, bercanda bersama, makan siang bersama, dan semuanyaa terlihat begitu indah. Entah karena Sakura memang memandangnya dari sisi indah dan melupakan sisi lainnya, tapi mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi, jika sebagai kekasih, dan orang pun pasti setuju dengan pendapat tersebut.

Itachi adalah mahasiswa hukum semester akhir dan dalam proses mempersiapkan skripsinya. Ia tidak bisa dibilang pemuda jelek, Itachi memiliki hidung mancung, rahang kokoh, rambut panjang seperti seorang seniman, helaian rambut panjang yang jatuh di depan wajahnya selalu ia sibak ke kedua sisi wajah rupawannya, garis tegas di bawah matanya adalah turunan dari sang ayah yang merupakan hakim di pengadilan pusat kota Konoha. Secara garis besar, keturunan Uchiha merupakan para penegak hukum di Konoha. Nilai plus lain menjadi garis keturunan Uchiha adalah wajah mereka yang serupa dengan dewa-dewi Yunani.

Itachi begitu sopan, ia tipikal pria yang baik pada semua orang dan setia. Sakura mengenal Itachi setengah tahun lalu dan sejauh ini hubungan mereka masih sekedar teman dekat.

"Itachi, beberapa kurang lebih sebulan lagi aku akan ke Suna," ucap Sakura ketika mereka berdua sedang makan malam di rumah makan yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura. "Kau tahu? Banyak hal yang sudah kita lalui enam bulan terakhir," sambung Sakura. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Itachi yang dengan lembut menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin... kau tahu? Meminta kepastian," Sakura merunduk sesaat dan melirik Itachi.

"Maaf Sakura," hening beberapa saat. "Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman," jelas Itachi.

Sakura tahu benar akan jadi seperti ini. Itachi masih belum bisa melupakan Hana, Sakura tahu Itachi mencintai Hana dari apapun di dunia ini. Tapi Hana bukankah sudah menjadi masa lalu? Hana sudah akan menikah dengan pria lain, untuk apa pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menyabet gelar sarjana dalam bidang hukum itu masih menunggu calon istri orang? Ia masih bisa mencari yang lebih baik, bukan maksudnya Sakura adalah yang terbaik di sini. Tapi setidaknya Itachi mempertimbangkannya? Apakah selama ini perasaan Sakura belum sampai padanya?

"Aku mengerti," dengan senyum miris Sakura menatap Itachi.

Ada sedikit raut menyesal di wajah Itachi, namun ia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia mengerti perasaan Sakura yang mencintainya dan selalu mendukungnya untuk _move on _dari Hana, tapi di sisi lain hatinya ia tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan Hana. _Move on _itu tidak mudah, sobat. Apalagi ini baru delapan bulan setelah ia putus dengan Hana. Hana bukanlah gadis manis berambut merah jambu berbau manis seperti Sakura, Hana adalah gadis biasa berusia 19 tahun yang sudah bekerja karena tuntutan ekonomi keluarga. Rambutnya berwana cokelat karamel dengan warna mata senada, wajahnya tak semanis Sakura yang selalu terlihat imut, Hana lebih ke gadis yang menunjukkan kedewasaan. Delapan bulan lalu Hana memilih untuk meninggalkan Itachi karena gadis itu terpikat pada pria lain, pria dengan jabatan sebagai direktur sebuah perusahaan properti. Mungkin bukan harta yang Hana incar, karena jelas keluarga Uchiha memiliki nominal uang yang cukup—banyak—berlebih bagi karyawati sebuah kedai kecil tepian kota sepertinya. Hana pasti ingin menjadi istri pria itu karena ia mencintainya, dan Itachi tahu itu. Tanpa banyak protes, Itachi merestui hubungan mereka walau hatinya tak rela. Tapi logika membawanya pada sebuah statement, _pria bernama Hidan berwajah bajingan itu memang serupa bajingan, tapi ia mencintai Hana dengan persentasi tak terhingga. _Kira-kira begitu, karena Itachi pernah melihat sikap lembut dan tatapan lain dari pria berwajah bajingan itu saat sedang merengkuh hangat**—**mantan**—**gadinya itu.

Harusnya cukup jelas jika Itachi harus benar-benar _move on_ karena di sisi lain ia sendiri tahu alasan kenapa ia harus meninggalkan masa lalunya. Karena masa lalunya sudah lebih bahagia sekarang, tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup menghapus kenangan, kebahagiaan, kehangatan yang pernah singgah di kehidupan Itachi yang dibawa Hana dulu. Intinya Itachi masih belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk Sakura, maupun gadis mana pun di muka bumi ini.

Sakura memakan kare yang dipesannya, Itachi selama ini baik padanya, tapi ternyata bukan baik yang seperti _itu_. Agak sulit bagi logikanya untuk mengerti kenapa bisa demikian, maksudnya kenapa Itachi tidak bisa mempertimbangkan Sakura sebagai ganti Hana. Tapi Sakura mengerti, ia tadi hanya minta _kepastian, _dan kini ia sudah dapatkan kepastiannya.

Tak ada lagi yang bicara di antara keduanya, masing-masing bergelut pada pikiran dan logikanya. Sakura dalam bayangan Itachi, dan Itachi dalam bayangan Hana.

Itachi mengantar Sakura pulang, tak banyak yang Sakura katakan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang," ungkap Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf," Itachi mengulangi kata maafnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku yang salah. Mungkin kemunculanku berada pada _timing _yang tidak tepat," ucap Sakura.

Kemudian hening.

"Selamat malam," ucap Sakura dengan getir. Sejujurnya sejak tadi ia menahan air matanya, menahan hatinya yang seolah dicengkram, ada sebuah perasaan aneh melandanya, seperti gelap, sedih, kesepian, gelisah, semua perasaan yang bersifat negatif menyelimutinya.

Itachi tersenyum sendu dan pamit pulang.


	3. Menutup Buku

**Fallin' Into History**

**Inspired by my best friend (Destriyana Pradita Mega/Nyai Tomatt)**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Main Character: Sakura Haruno**

**MENUTUP BUKU**

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menangis, akhirnya perasaan berat yang membebaninya sepanjang dua jam terakhir meluruk bersama air matanya. Ia tak mengerti betapa menangis terkadang adalah obat yang sangat manjur pada gadis yang patah hati. Merasa lelah terus menangis dan gusar dengan semuanya, pada akhirnya Haruno muda itu malah tertidur dengan jejak air mata di kedua sisi wajahnya. Bantal yang menjadi sandaran tangisnya sudah basah akibat tergenang air matanya.

BRAK! Sakura terbangun ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh. Jiwanya yang berkelana entah kemana-mana masih belum terkumpul benar. Sakura memegang kepalanya yang agak nyeri, melihat pakaiannya dan barang-barang yang berserakan kini ia ingat. Kemarin seharian ia pergi dengan Itachi ke taman kota, makan siang bersama dan sangat bahagia, kemudian kami makan malam dan Sakura meminta sebuah kepastian. Kepastian yang didapatnya hanyalah kekecewaan. Lalu sepulang dari makan malam petaka itu ia menangis dan melempar barang-barang. Betapa bodohnya ketika di tengah malam yang sunyi ia terbangun dan agak bisa berpikir jernih melihat kamarnya yang sebelumnya rapi kini berantakan. Dinding kamar Sakura dibalut _wallpaper _berwarna merah muda lembut dengan motif kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berbentuk hati.gan keberadaasuara benda jatuh. ibat tergenang air matanya. baranglah tertidur dengan jejak air mata di kedua sisi ketika masuk akan terlihat pintu kaca geser menuju balkon, satu ranjang untuk ukuran satu orang di pojok kamar sebelah pintu masuk, meja belajar di pojok lain di dekat pintu kaca, lemari pakaian di seberangnya dan hambal berbulu lembut menjadi alas yang cantik di tengah-tengah kamar manis dan rapi itu—tadinya.

Sakura memungut benda-benda yang berserakan, merapikan kamarnya. Bodohnya dirinya mengotori kamarnya yang manis hanya karena patah hati. Memang _hanya _karena patah hati, tapi itu cukup menyakitkan dan memilukan. Melampiaskan kekesalan dengan melempar benda mungkin agak membuat perasaan lebih lega.

Sakura menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk dengan nyaman setelah mengganti pakaian dan mencuci wajah, tangan, dan kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan buku ber_cover _tebal berwarnna cokelat lembut dengan gambar bunga lily putih yang indah dan begitu _real_. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar, setiap lembar merupakan tulisan tangannya, sejak hari pertama ia bertemu Itachi kebetulan ia mengganti buku harian lamanya dengan yang baru, karena yang lama sudah habis. Awalnya Sakura pikir ini pertanda baik, siapa tahu Itachi adalah lembar baru baginya. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah sebuah praduga keindahan yang kejam.

Sakura mengambil pulpen dan dengan mahir tangannya menulis di atas kertas kosong bagian dari buku harian itu.

_Hari ini aku menemukannya, kepastian. Selama ini kebaikanmu ternyata adalah oasis bagiku. Sebegitu tak pantas kah aku untukmu? Pasti bukan begitu. Pasti bukan karena aku tak pantas atau apapun itu, pasti karena kau masih belum bisa melupakan Hana. Benar bukan? Jujur saja sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu yang kekanakan, yang tak bisa melepas masa lalumu dan memulai jalani hidup baru. Kau tak perlu harus melupakan Hana, kau hanya perlu membuka pikiranmu dan menyadari, kau tidak sendiri. Sampai kapan kau terus dibayangi Hana? Terus di bawah ketiak gadis yang sebentar lagi menjadi istri orang? Aku akan buktikan padamu, aku bisa mengajarimu seperti ini dan aku akan membuktikannya pula._

_Bahwa aku bisa move on darimu, tanpa melupakan kenangan yang kita buat bersama._

_Cukup indah bukan kata-kataku? Cukup bisa kau mengerti bukan? Aku memang kecewa karena ternyata Itachi yang selalu ku anggap kuat, gagah, pengayom dan bijaksana terlihatnya pada kenyataan kau bahkan jauh lebih lemah dari seekor semut yang bisa menyeret makanan yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuhnya._

_Kekecewaanku bukan tidak beralasan. Mungkin delapan bulan masih bisa aku mengerti kau belum bisa menjauhkan diri dari bayangan Hana, tapi jika kau butuh satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun atau bahkan seumur hidupmu, aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu sebelum itu terjadi. __Mungkin kau benar. Kita tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Karena aku tahu, kau tidak jauh lebih baik dari apa yang aku lihat selama ini._

_Mungkin sudah saatnya aku tutup buku. Terima kasih atas enam bulan terakhir. Maaf jika kata-kataku keterlaluan._

_Dengan cinta,_

_Haruno Sakura._

_14 February, 20XX._

Sakura meringis. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari valentine. Betapa miris hidup gadis muda ini, di saat gadis-gadis berkencan bersama kekasih mereka di hari valentine, gadis yang di sini harus merunduk berulang kali menyeka air matanya karena kekecewaan.

Sudah selesai. Tapi semua sudah selesai. Ia akan buktikan pada Itachi bahwa ia bisa _move on_ darinya.


	4. Keluarga dan Pemikiran Mereka

**Fallin' Into History**

**Inspired by my best friend (Destriyana Pradita Mega/Nyai Tomatt)**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Main Character: Sakura Haruno**

**KELUARGA DAN PEMIKIRAN MEREKA**

Keesokkan paginya Sakura melakukan kegiatan yang seperti ritual hariannya, sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ayahnya seorang deputi bank negeri dan ibunya adalah seorang dokter kepala di rumah sakit keluarga yang menjadi warisan turun-temurun. Setelah lulus ini pun Sakura akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas negeri di Suna, di fakultas kedokteran, universitas yang sama seperti ibunya dulu.

Sakura adalah anak tunggal, artinya sudah jelas, tidak ada kakak, tidak ada adik. Keluarga ini hanya berkumpul ketika sarapan. Sebagai dokter kepala rumah sakit umum yang berfasilitas lengkap, ibu Sakura termasuk kategori wanita berjadwal padat. Tak jauh beda dengan suaminya. Bersyukur Sakura bukanlah anak yang manja dan selalu merengek meminta sesuatu. Sakura adalah anak yang mandiri, jika ingin sesuatu ia tinggal mengatakan pada ayah atau ibunya, mereka dengan senang hati akan memberikan apapun itu. Tapi bukan berarti Sakura memanfaatkan kedermawanan ayah dan ibunya untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri, ia hanya meminta jika itu benar-benar sesuatu yang perlu. Itu sebabnya mengapa kamar Sakura tak terlalu banyak barang atau pernak-pernik, bukan berarti Sakura tak suka pernak-pernik manis, ia suka, hanya saja masih ada yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar pernak-pernik dalam hidup ini.

Sakura tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia sudah lulus sekolah, tak perlu ke sekolah lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan musim semi nanti dan sepanjang sisa musim dingin ini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sakura memilih untuk kerja sambilan di toko bunga milik sahabatnya, Ino. Kata Ino, Sakura diam-diam memiliki bakat dalam merangkai bunga. Sakura bukan gadis buta warna, ia sangat suka memadukan bentuk dan warna, itu sebabnya aku bilang tadi bahwa Sakura tidak membenci pernak-pernik manis.

Seminggu Sakura bekerja di toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka, semakin hari toko itu semakin ramai sejak hadirnya Sakura. Banyak pemuda datang membeli bunga, meminta Sakura yang merangkainya dan kemudian menyerahkan pada Sakura. Sakura sejujurnya malah merasa terhina dengan sikap pemuda-pemuda itu, itu sama artinya mereka mengembalikan maha karya Haruno Sakura namun dengan cara lembut. Tentu saja para pemuda itu sudah membayar sebelumnya untuk bunga yang mereka berikan pada Sakura.

"Aku kagum padamu Sakura, kau cantik, pintar, tidak ada masalah dengan uang, dan sungguh berbakat dalam segala hal," puji Ino.

"Kau kagum atau iri?" Canda Sakura, Ino terkikik. Padahal Ino sendiri sangat cantik, dengan wajah oriental yang kentara dengan mata baby blue yang jernih, begitu biru lembut seperti warna danau Mizuki di timur Konoha. Danau Mizuki begitu indah, apalagi di pagi hari, pantulan mentari yang baru bangkit dari tidurnya berpendar cantik dari danau itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa mewarisi toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka kelak, Sakura," tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu belakang membawa buket bunga dengan rangkaian yang sangat indah.

"Ayah! Sakura akan mewarisi rumah sakit keluarganya, bukan toko bunga reot seperti milik ayah ini," sungut Ino.

Ayah Ino tertawa, "benar juga, rumah sakit besar itu kelak akan menjadi milikmu ya Sakura," ucap ayah Ino dan meletakkan buket di meja. "Ini pesanan Uchiha, sebentar lagi ia datang," kemudian ayah Ino kembali ke belakang.

Sakura agak iri, atau bahkan sangat iri dengan ayah dan anak Yamanaka itu. Kenapa? Karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tapi kehangatan, kekeluargaan, dan hubungan ayah-anak mereka sangat erat. Sakura selalu mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Ino dilahirkan di keluarga Yamanaka, tapi Ino selalu mengelak dan menceritakan panjang-lebar tentang ayahnya. Di sisi lain, dengan Ino menceritakan tentang ayahnya sama saja ia mengerti benar bagaimana ayahnya. Hanya mungkin Ino masih belum mau bercerita bagian di mana ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Tak lama seorang pemuda dengan mantel dan syal masuk ke toko, yang Ino bilang reot, keluarga Yamanaka. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng berbunyi ketika pintu di buka.

"Selamat datang," sapa Sakura dengan senyum.

"Aku mau ambil pesanan," ucap pemuda itu.

"Pesanan milik?"

"Uchiha."

DEG! Uchiha. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia mendengar marga itu sekalipun di desa terpencil. Nama keluarga Uchiha itu sangat besar, apalagi sebagian besar garis keturunannya adalah politikus dan penegak hukum. Uchiha mana pun bisa saja berada di mana pun. Tak terkecuali pemuda ini.

Sakura mengambil buket bunga dengan selipan kartu bertuliskan 'Uchiha'. "Ini," Sakura menyerahkan pada pemuda itu dan menerima uang pembayaran.

Pemuda itu tinggi, dengan rambut biru dongker yang kelam, rambut depannya jatuh menutupi dahinya dengan celah-celah indah, hidungnya mancung, kedua matanya berwarna hitam pekat tanpa celah setitik pun, bibirnya pucat mungkin karena kedinginan. Pemuda itu, agak mirip dengan Itachi.

Selesai bekerja Ino selalu berdecak kagum, betapa banyak buket bunga yang Sakura koleksi seharian di toko. Padahal agak membosankan setiap hari pulang kerja harus membawa banyak buket pulang ke rumah, rasanya ingin mendenggelamkan semuanya ke dalam bak sampah, tapi semua bunga itu rangkaiannya, mana tega ia membiarkan maha karyanya membusuk di tempat sampah untuk kemudian dijadikan pupuk keesokan harinya. Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sakura ketika memasuki rumah. Ia meletakkan buket-buket itu di meja telepon yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang berdiskusi di ruang tengah. "Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura agak heran melihat sosok ayah dan ibunya di ruang tengah mengobrol yang sepertinya serius, bahkan televisi pun tak dinyalakan.

"Sakura, kami ingin bicara denganmu," ucap ayah Sakura.

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang serius yang akan terjadi, tapi ia tak begitu mengerti ada apa. Ia kemudian duduk dengan sopan di sofa yang berseberangan dengan ayah dan ibunya duduk. Seperti sedang diinterogasi, pikir Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Uchiha Itachi?"

Bagai petir di dalam rumah yang glegarnya mengejutkan saraf hingga membuat lonjakkan kecil spontan pada tubuh. Pertanyaan sang ayah membuat sedikit banyak Sakura menjadi gugup. "Itachi adalah temanku," jawab Sakura getir. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah menutup buku, dan sekarang ia harus mengaku Itachi adalah temannya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan? Kau tahu Sakura, ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupanmu dan kita semua. Jangan kau manfaatkan fasilitas yang kami berikan untuk hal yang tidak baik!"

Sakura tercengang dengan ucapan ibunya. Apa maksudnya?

"Bulan lalu ibu memang keluar kota untuk mengurus keperluanmu nantinya di Suna, ayah juga keluar negeri menggantikan pekerjaan atasannya. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa tidur dengan seorang pria!"

Apa lagi ini? Sakura memundurkan iangatannya menujukejadian-kejadian yang ia ingat sebulan yang lalu, saat ibunya pergi ke Suna, dan ayahnya pergi ke Korea.

Sakura ingat, saat itu ia pergi keluar bersama Itachi. Ia menginap di motel tepian kota bersama Itachi, ia menginap di sana karena terjebak oleh hujan petir yang melanda kota Konoha hari itu. Memang benar ia menginap di motel yang sama dengan Itachi, tapi Itachi pemuda yang bertanggung jawab, ia menyewa dua kamar motel untuk Sakura dan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal di luar norma kesopanan pada gadis di bawah umur, walau Sakura sebenarnya sudah 17 tahun.

"Darimana ibu tahu itu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Ibu dan ayah Sakura hanya diam, beberapa menit keheningan mencekram suasana di antara keluarga itu.

"Ibu membaca diary mu di meja belajar," ungkap ibu Sakura.

Apa-apaan ini? Buku harian Sakura sepenuhnya adalah privasi miliknya. Ini sama saja melanggar undang-undang pembatasan privasi seseorang, sekalipun itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

BRAK! Sakura menggebrak meja, "ibu dan ayah tidak tahu apa-apa!? Kalian hanya sibuk dengan diri kalian masing-masing! Sejak kapan kalian mulai perduli!? Aku selama ini kesepian! Tapi aku sudah cukup dewasa berpikir yang mana yang baik dan yang buruk untuk diriku!" Sakura berlari ke kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan lagi, melempar semua barang ke manapun dan menelungkup di tempat tidur, menangis.

Malam harinya Sakura memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas ransel, membawa barang yang sekiranya perlu dan mulai berkemas. Ia siap untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia berhasil keluar rumah dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas meja belajar. Ibunya bisa menemukan buku hariannya di sana, ia juga pasti bisa menemukan surat itu di sana. Sekarang masalahnya adalah kemana? Sakura tidak punya cukup ongkos untuk pergi jauh-jauh. Sakura mengangkat bahunya, ia akan menginap di rumah Ino, toh ibu dan ayahnya hanya mengenal Ino sebatas angin lalu, mereka tidak mengenal Ino dan tidak tahu di mana Ino tinggal.

Sakura ke rumah Ino malam itu, dengan senang hati sahabatnya itu menyambut Sakura, kemudian mendengarkan curahan hati Sakura sepanjang malam.


	5. Keluarga Baru

**Fallin' Into History**

**Inspired by my best friend (Destriyana Pradita Mega/Nyai Tomatt)**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Main Character: Sakura Haruno**

**KELUARGA BARU**

Keesokkan harinya Ino bangun pagi, gadis berambut pirang lembut yang diikat ekor kuda dengan helaian poni panjang yang menutupi hampir separuh sebelah matanya itu dengan telaten menyiapkan sarapan. Ia memanggang roti dan menyiapkan selai-selai untuk dioleskan pada roti yang sudah ia panggang kecoklatan.

Sakura muncul ke ruang makan yang sekaligus dapur, ia tergiur dengan bau mentega yang menyesap ke dalam roti. Setelah duduk dan menunggu roti bagiannya, ia menggulung rambut merah jambunya lalu menjepitnya.

Ayah Ino tak lama muncul membawa tiga tangkai bunga tulip dan memasukkannya pada vas bunga kaca dan ia letakan di tengah meja. "Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang hidup di tengah banyaknya benda mati ini," ia memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. Memang benar, semua yang ada adalah perabotan mati.

Sakura tersenyum, "apa kami terlihat seperti zombie, paman?" Canda Sakura.

Ayah Ino tertawa renyah, "tentu tidak, sayang. Kalian sungguh seperti seorang puteri kerajaan yang tersesat di gubuk reot ini," jawab ayah Ino dan duduk tenang menunggu roti bagiannya diletakkan Ino di atas piringnya.

"Bagiku ini adalah istana," ungkap Sakura.

Kedua ayah dan anak Yamanaka itu saling beradu pandang, kemudian menatap Sakura heran.

"Kalian tahu? Sebuah rumah tak layak pun, asal dipenuhi dengan kehangatan, kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan adalah istana yang lebih daripada Buckingham," ungkap Sakura dengan senyum.

Kedua ayah-anak itu menyadari betapa kesepiannya hidup Sakura di rumah. Rumahku, istanaku. Tidak berarti bagi Sakura walaupun rumahnya sebesar apartemen sekali pun.

Selesai sarapan yang membahagiakan, bagi Sakura, karena ayah Ino berusaha membuat lelucon untuk menghibur Sakura yang pada akhirnya berakhir garing karena Ino selalu bisa membuat lelucon yang lebih. Kini semuanya sudah berada di toko bunga untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Ino terlihat sibuk di bagian belakang toko bersama ayahnya, Sakura berjaga di bagian depan toko sekaligus merapikan bunga-bunga cantik yang terpajang.

CLING! Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, "selamat datang," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman.

Pemuda bermantel dan bersyal itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, ia lalu berkeliling mencari bunga yang ia inginkan. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu asing bagi Sakura karena kemarin ia sempat memikirkan tentang pemuda itu, iya, pemuda Uchiha yang kemarin. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu bingung memilih bunga, di lain sisi ia juga terlihat ragu.

Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu, "ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tawar Sakura ramah.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, memandang sepasang mata emerald cantik di wajah elok Sakura. Ia mengangguk, "aku ingin sebuket bunga untuk ibuku, tapi aku tidak tahu ia suka bunga apa," ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "apa ibu anda suka bunga?" Tanya Sakura.

"_Well, _dia suka bunga –sepertinya," pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya, "bagaimana kalau bunga berwarna lembut?" Usul Sakura.

"Kalau kau bisa mengaturnya, ku serahkan sepenuhnya padamu," ucap pemuda itu dan menerawang ke arah bunga-bunga di sekitarnya seolah enggan menatap lawan bicaranya saat itu.

Sakura mulai memilih bunga-bunga yang menurutnya cantik dengan warna yang lembut, Sakura mulai merangkai bunga itu di sebuah meja dengan cekatan, ia selipkan dua buah mawar merah di tengah bunga-bunga berwarna lembut tadi. Bunga mawar pelambang cinta, semua orang pasti tahu, dan ibu pemuda itu juga pasti tahu, Sakura hanya ingin memberi kesan kalau buket bunga ini pelambang cinta anak pada ibunya.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura, "sudah?" Tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia memperlihatkan maha karyanya, "sudah," ucapnya. "Apa anda mau menambahkan sepatah dua patah kata pada bunga ini? Maksud saya, sebuah kartu ucapan," tambah Sakura dan melihatkan deretan kartu cantik di sisi meja tempatnya merangkai bunga tadi.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah kartu-kartu manis itu. "Apa ada biaya tambahan untuk kartu itu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura mengernyit aneh, ia berpikir, bukankah pemuda ini keluarga Uchiha? Apa yang ia masalahkan sekarang adalah tentang uang? Keluarga Uchiha itu hidup berlimpah harta, apa yang ia masalahkan? Jika kartu ucapan ini hanya seharga 500 yen apa dia akan mengurungkan niatnya membubuhkan kartu ucapan pada buketnya?

Pemuda itu melihat-lihat kartu-kartu itu dengan seksama.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian, "karena kau memberikan buket ini untuk ibumu, dan andai itu benar untuk ibumu, aku berikan kartu ucapan itu gratis untukmu," ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, dan apakah kau bisa tuliskan sesuatu di kartu ini?" Ia menunjuk satu kartu ucapan berwana biru langit dengan motif daun berwarna hitam.

Sakura mengangguk, ia mengambil kartu itu dan bolpoin, menulis adalah keahliannya. Bukan artinya dia seseorang yang puitis atau apa, ini semua juga berkat kebiasaannya menulis buku harian.

"Tuliskan, _dari Romeo untuk Juliet yang abadi,_" pintanya.

Sakura menghentikan gerak tangannya, "kau bilang untuk ibumu? Ucapan seperti itu lebih merujuk ke seorang kekasih," ungkap Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "bagiku ibuku adalah Julietku," jelasnya singkat.

Sakura menuliskan kalimat yang diminta, lalu menggantung kartu ucapan itu dengan manis di buket—pesanan pemuda—nya.

Pemuda itu meletakkan uang pas. Ternyata ia menganggap kartu ucapan itu diberi cuma-cuma. Uchiha pelit ternyata masih ada di bumi ini, pikir Sakura.

Tak lama pemuda-pemuda lain datang beruntut untuk memikat hati Sakura dengan cara memberi Sakura bunga**—**dari toko bunga Yamanaka tentunya—dan sebagian menambahkan hadiah lain seperti cokelat, boneka, dan perhiasan imitasi.

Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri enggan menerimanya, tapi demi menghormati pemuda-pemuda yang perkiraan Sakura lajang ini apa boleh buat? Mungkin cokelat bisa menambah sedikit berat badannya? Dan bonekanya, mungkin Ino dengan senang hati menampung boneka-boneka itu di kamarnya**—**selain menampung Sakura sendiri untuk saat ini tentunya.

Sakura melewati sehari yang panjang dan membosankan, menanggapi rayuan yang sama sekali tak menyentuh hatinya.


	6. Pemuda Romeo

**Fallin' Into History**

**Inspired by my best friend (Destriyana Pradita Mega/Nyai Tomatt)**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Main Character: Sakura Haruno**

**PEMUDA ROMEO**

Keesokan harinya, pelanggan pertama di pagi hari adalah pemuda yang sama di pagi hari kemarin yang pertama menjadi pelanggan. Yaitu pemuda Uchiha kemarin. Ia memesan sebuket bunga seperti kemarin dan juga kartu ucapan, namun kali ini dengan wajah yang kentara akan keberatan ia membayar untuk itu. Dengan kata-kata yang ditulis tangan Sakura, masih sama seperti kemarin.

"Kau tak mau mengganti kalimat ini? Atau menambahkan sesuatu? Untuk menyentuh hati_nya_?" Sakura memberanikan bertanya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Dari bentuk otot-otot wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas pemuda ini jarang tersenyum, jarang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Sayang sekali, padahal kalau ia tersenyum mungkin akan terlihat seperti Itachi. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat nama Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengerutkan keningnya, _kau kenapa? _Begitulah kira-kira ekspresi wajah pemuda itu memandang Sakura yang tiba-tiba menggeleng cepat.

Sakura tertawa dipaksa, "tidak apa," ucap Sakura dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang dirangkainya pada Romeo**—**pemuda Uchiha**—**yang sudah siap dengan uang di tangannya.

**TAMU TAK DIUNDANG**

Setiap hari sejak hari itu sepanjang seminggu Romeo itu selalu datang. Memesan bunga dengan kartu ucapan yang berisikan kalimat yang sama.

"Ino," Sakura memanggil Ino yang sedang menyemprot bunga dengan air, membersihkan sedikit debu yang mengotori kelopak bunga mawar yang mekar sore itu.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memanggilnya, ia melihat Sakura sedang sibuk menatap hambar layar handphonenya. "Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan getir, "mereka tidak mencariku," gumam Sakura.

Ino sedikit bingung dengan _mereka _yang dimaksud Sakura. Namun akhirnya ia mengerti, "ah, mungkin mereka mencarimu, hanya saja... Kau tahu? Mereka tidak begitu mengenalku, jadi mereka tidak tahu harus memulai darimana," ucap Ino berusaha menenangkan.

"Setidaknya mereka mencari informasi? Apa mereka terlalu sibuk untuk meluangkan waktu mencari anak mereka ketimbang membiarkan berkas-berkas yang _harus _ditandatangani itu menunggu lebih lama?" Ungkap Sakura. "Mereka punya cukup uang paling tidak membayar orang untuk menemukanku, setidaknya walau bukan mereka, aku bisa mengerti ada rasa kasih yang mereka curahkan untuk uang yang mereka hamburkan membayar orang mencariku," emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca.

Ino meletakkan botol yang ia gunakan untuk menyemprot tanaman di sisi pot bunga dan menghampiri Sakura, "mungkin mereka melakukannya, tapi mereka salah memilih informant, jadi... _Belum _menemukan informasi tentangmu," hibur Ino sambil menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata _belum_.

Sakura memasukkan handphonenya di kantong celana jinsnya.

Tak lama terdengar suara ayah Ino berseru minta pertolongan putri tunggalnya. Ino menepuk pundak Sakura dan tersenyum hangat, "mungkin saja mereka juga hanya ingin memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Ibumu dokter, kau ingat?" Ino kemudian beranjak pergi menghampiri ayahnya, "iya ayah!?" Serunya kemudian.

Sakura menyapu matanya, pandangannya mengabur akibat memebendung air mata.

CLING!

Dengan sigap Sakura berdiri dan menyapa pelanggannya, "selamat datang," Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendongak dan memandang kedua mata onyx yang begitu kelam. Keringat dingin seketika mengucur di pelipis Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

Sakura berusaha tertawa. Bagaimana Sakura bisa di sini? Seharusnya Sakura yang bertanya demikian, bagaimana _Itachi bisa ada DI SINI!? _

"Ayahmu menelpon ayahku, ia bicara denganku mengenaimu yang menghilang. Ia mengira aku membawamu lari," cerita Itachi.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" Tanya Sakura. "Jadi sekarang kau mau membawaku pulang?" Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus bertanya.

Itachi tersenyum hangat**—**seperti biasanya ia**—**dan mengulurkan tangannya, "aku tahu dari seseorang, dan anggap saja aku datang kemari karena ingin membeli bunga dan secara kebetulan menemukanmu," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa kau tidak membeli bunga?" Sakura bergumam, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Itachi. Tak ada secercah harapan untuknya memasuki hati Itachi yang terkunci rapat oleh gembok yang bernama Hana. Memang betul, perasaannya pada Itachi belum hilang bimsalabim begitu saja, tapi ingat? Sakura sudah menutup buku. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Ia harus ingat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, rasa sakit itu akan menjadi pengingat dirinya bahwa tuan muda Uchiha Itachi tidak membalas cintamu sebesar cinta yang kau berikan padanya.

Sakura beranjak ke meja yang biasanya ia pakai merangkai bunga.

Itachi menghampiri Sakura dan memberikannya sekuntum bunga mawar putih. "Aku beli ini untukmu," ungkap Itachi.

Hati Sakura serasa semakin terkoyak. Ia sudah sering menerima bunga dari para pelanggannya, tapi tidak dari Itachi. Dan kini? Itachi melakukan hal yang sama seperti para pelanggannya yang _lajang _kepadanya. Dan perasaan lain muncul di hatinya. Hatinya serasa semakin hancur. "Ini salah, kebaikanmu hanya semakin membuatku sakit," ungkap Sakura.

Itachi tercekat melihat segaris jejak air mata yang meluncur dengan mulusnya melewati pipi Sakura. "Jangan menangis!" Tiba-tiba Itachi berseru, ia menjadi panik. "Aku mohon, jangan menangis!" Pinta Itachi memohon.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, "kau tidak perlu berteriak," ungkap Sakura.

Itachi memberikan sapu tangan dari balik kantong kemejanya, sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan corak biru malam itu terlipat dengan manis.

Sakura menolak, "aku tak mau mencuci dan menyimpannya sampai kita bertemu lagi. Karena aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," ungkap Sakura.

Itachi membelalak terkejut, "apa maksud perkataanmu?!"

Sakura memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi. "Berperan menjadi sisi yang mencintai, bukan yang dicintai itu berat," ujar Sakura.

Itachi membelai lembut kepala Sakura, "aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku, dan..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu yang konyol! Aku sudah cukup terlihat bodoh sekarang!" Jerit Sakura.

CLING!

Sakura dan Itachi memandang pintu masuk. Pemuda bermantel cokelat tua dengan syal putih melilit di lehernya hingga hampir menutup hidungnya itu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian menarik lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi.

Itachi masih terlalu bingung siapa pemuda itu dan apa yang terjadi, sehingga gerakannya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dari aksi penculikan itu tersadar beberapa detik setelah Sakura–dan pemuda itu–keluar toko.

**WAKTU DAN PENYESALAN**

Sakura melihat Itachi yang menyerukan namanya dan berlari ke arah kota. Sakura dan Romeo—ya, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Romeo masa kini—bersembunyi di gang sempit yang tercipta dari celah antara gedung bertingkat.

"Maaf menculikmu," ucap pemuda itu. Tak ada cahaya dari arah mana pun, langit pun sepertinya sedang dirundung mendung berkepanjangan sejak pagi tadi.

Sakura menggeleng, "harusnya aku berterima kasih," ungkap Sakura.

"Dan maaf karena aku menguping," sambungnya.

Sakura melirik tajam pada Romeo itu. Yah, mari kita panggil pemuda itu dengan panggilan Romeo ketimbang pemuda tanpa nama. "Kau... Apa?" Sakura agaknya ingin memastikan.

"Kau tahu, aku datang di saat kau dan..." Romeo mengangkat bahunya dan pandangannya jadi bergerak liar, "berbicara sesuatu dan aku tidak nyaman menyela, jadi aku berdiri di sana dan memberikan kalian waktu. Bukan berniat menguping, tapi percakapan kalian terdengar olehku," Romeo kemudian menatap kedua emerald di mata Sakura setelah sejak tadi bergerak liar.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Tak apa, setidaknya kini ada satu orang lagi yang tahu Haruno Sakura patah hati," ungkap Sakura mendengus kemudian.

Romeo mengernyit aneh, "patah hati?" Tanyanya, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya akan bagian mengenai _patah hati_. "Tidak, aku tidak mengerti bagian itu. Yang aku tahu tentang ayahmu dan mengira kau lari, hanya itu," ungkap Romeo.

Seketika kedua pipi Sakura menjadi merona, entah pemuda itu melihatnya atau tidak karena di gang sempit itu cukup gelap, "o–oh."

Romeo melilitkan syalnya di leher Sakura, walau agak kasar tapi untungnya tidak sampai mencekik gadis yang dilanda patah hati itu. Jangan sampai ia dilanda patah tulang leher setelah ini. Romeo menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berkeliling ke desa yang berada di tepian kota Konoha.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari? Hey, kau tidak berniat benar ingin menculikku 'kan?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Apa? Menculik, itu terdengar mengerikan, walau memang aku membawamu pergi tanpa izin sebelumnya. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat desa ini," jelas Romeo.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dan merapatkan ujung kedua alisnya mengamati pemuda itu, "siapa namamu?" Akhirnya Sakura bertanya.

Romeo, nama panggilan kita, menatap ke arah tempat diadakannya sebuah perayaan. "Desa ini mengadakan perayaan api unggun setiap tahun di akhir musim dingin menjelang musim semi. Mereka percaya kalau tidak menyalakan api itu musim dingin tidak akan berakhir. Semacam tradisi, bukankah menarik? Ini abad 21," cerita Romeo seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menatap ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menumpuk kayu-kayu yang siap dijadikan api unggun. Apakah pertanyaan Sakura tadi tidak masuk telinganya?

Mereka berdua kini berada di antara warga desa dan orang luar yang membaur menghangatkan diri di tepian api unggun raksasa, ada beberapa gadis desa menggunakan pakaian tradisional yang menari tanpa alas kaki. Apa mereka tidak kedinginan? Melihat kaki mereka yang berwarna pucat, jelas mereka kedinginan.

"Hey," panggil pemuda Romeo itu pada Sakura pelan.

Sakura menatap mata kelam pemuda itu, pantulan cahaya api unggun membuat mata kelamnya agak bercaya. "Apa?" Sahut Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba pulang?" Usulnya.

Sakura agak tercengang dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Dia siapa? Mereka baru bertemu seminggu, itu pun sebatas penjual dan pembeli. Sakura sendiri hanya tahu dia Uchiha, apa nama kecilnya pun tidak.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan rumah. Paling tidak, meminta maaf bukanlah hal sulit, jadi kenapa tidak?" Ungkapnya.

"Bukannya karena _maaf,_" Sakura menekankan. "Tapi karena _pelanggaran privasi, _ini negara hukum. Masalah kecil saja masuk dalam undang-undang," ungkap Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah, mereka orang tuamu? Mereka merasa berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau tahu? Kadang orang tua yang selalu bersama anaknya pun tidak tahu bagaimana bicara dengan anaknya," Romeo itu begitu lembut menjelaskan dengan perlahan. "Apa orang tuamu membatasi privasimu?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka membaca buku harianku! Bukan mereka, hanya ibuku sebenarnya. Tapi mereka melanggar privasiku!" Sakura sudah tak tahan meluapkan emosinya. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menatap Sakura heran.

Romeo itu menarik hoodie di belakang kepalanya dan menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie itu. Ia kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kakinya dan memeluknya. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas lututnya yang terlipat dan memiringkan kepalanya memandang Sakura yang duduk di sisinya. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Lebih baik kau pulang, meminta maaf apa yang kau lakukan, menjelaskan pada mereka apa kesalahan mereka dengan pelan dan kepala dingin. Kau tak tahu kapan kau akan kehilangan mereka selamanya. Kau pikir, mereka akan hidup selamanya untukmu? Jawabannya jelas _tidak_. Semua makhluk hidup akan mati, nona. Hanya waktu yang tak menceritakan kapan itu terjadi," ucapan pemuda itu agaknya menyentuh hati Sakura. Karena pemuda itu melihat Sakura yang tadinya terlihat ekspresive dan marah kini jadi diam dan merenung. "Nona, waktu berjalan maju, mereka tidak akan berjalan mundur dan membiarkanmu mengulangi apa yang seharusnya sudah berlalu. Itu sebabnya mengapa ada _penyesalan_," ingatnya.

Sakura menelungkup di antara kakinya, ia berusaha menutup air matanya yang mengalir deras sekarang dari pemuda yang _baru _ia kenal.


	7. Sebuah Imbalan

**Fallin' Into History**

**Inspired by my best friend (Destriyana Pradita Mega/Nyai Tomatt)**

**Naruto; character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Main Character: Sakura Haruno**

**SEBUAH IMBALAN**

Romeo itu mengantar Sakura kembali ke toko, saat di depan toko Sakura menahan pemuda itu pergi. "_Well_, terima kasih atas kuliahmu tadi. Dan... Tiba-tiba aku rindu kamarku," ungkap Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sedikit, terlihat dari caranya mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya walau hanya sedikit. "Dan...?" Ucapannya itu seolah mendesak Sakura melanjutkan.

"Kau mau mengantarku...? Kalau kau kebetulan ada urusan, tidak usah–"

Romeo itu mengangguk, "_well, _apa aku terlihat bisa membiarkan nona muda sepertimu pergi sendiri di malam yang sepertinya akan memuntahkan salju itu?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang masih menggerembung mendung.

Sakura masuk ke rumah sederhana di sebelah toko dan memberesekan barang-barangnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat diceramahi Ino yang terlihat begitu cemas ketika menyadari Sakura tak lagi di toko sore tadi. Ia kemudian pamit pada ayah Ino dan berterima kasih pada keduanya.

Mereka berdua, Sakura dan Romeo itu, berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Tak banyak yang mereka bahas, tapi Sakura bisa melihat dari mata pemuda itu bahwa ada penyesalan yang sangat dalam yang membuat pemuda itu tidak ingin Sakura merasakan penyesalan yang ia rasakan.

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah Sakura, Sakura mengetuk pintu, seorang wanita kebetulan membuka pintu, wanita itu menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna krem digulung sebatas siku, celana denim panjang menutupi kaki jenjang wanita itu, rambut merah gelapnya ia gulung ke atas dan terlihat agak berantakan. Dari kedua kantung yang menggelantung di bawah matanya terlihat jelas wanita itu sangat kurang istirahat.

"Hai, bu," sapa Sakura.

Kedua mata wanita itu melebar, "Sakura?" Ia tercengang menatap anaknya berdiri utuh di sana. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda di sisi Sakura.

Tak lama pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam yang mulai memutih muncul masih mengenakan jasnya yang terlihat tak teratur. "Sakura!?" Serunya dan membuka lebar pintu di depan Sakura.

"Hai, yah," sapa Sakura lagi.

Ayah Sakura menatap pemuda berhoodie di samping Sakura, "kau! Apa kau yang membawa Sakura lari?!" Seru ayah Sakura.

Sakura segera menahan tubuh ayahnya yang hampir menghantamkan bogem di wajah Romeo itu. "Tidak ayah! Dia yang mengantarku pulang! Lagipula aku pergi karena kemauanku sendiri! Bukan karena dihasut siapapun," kalimat terakhir Sakura terdengar hanya seperti gumaman.

Ayah Sakura bernafas tak beraturan, ia menyuruh Sakura dan pemuda itu masuk. Ketika semuanya berada di ruang tengah, kesunyian yang membuat hawa biasanya sudah dingin menjadi semakin dingin melanda.

"Maaf, apa ada yang akan anda bicarakan?" Tanya Romeo itu.

Ayah Sakura berdehem nyaring, "siapa namamu?" Tanya ayah Sakura. Itu pertanyaan yang Sakura coba tanyakan namun tidak pernah mendapat jawaban.

Pemuda itu melepas mantelnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan ayah Sakura. Ia mengenakan sweater panjang berwarna kelabu yang berukuran pas dengan tubuhnya, jadi pakaian itu benar-benar menempel di sana. Tubuh pemuda itu begitu atletis, tipe pemuda yang pasti digolongkan Ino ke kategori _sexy. _"Anggap saja aku iblis yang kebetulan lewat dan mencoba bersikap baik," ungkapnya.

"Jadi kau mau meminta uang imbalan?" tebak ayah Sakura.

Romeo itu menatap aneh ke arah ayah Sakura, "apa? Uang? Maaf, sir, tapi aku sudah cukup bosan dengan hadiah biasa seperti itu," ungkapnya dan menghenyakkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Sakura hanya mengamati, jadi ia meminta imbalan atas ini? Semua?

"Lalu apa yang kau pinta?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Hanya hal kecil, mungkin mudah mengucapkannya tapi agak sulit menjalankannya," ada jeda beberapa detik dalam ucapannya. "Aku ingin imbalannya adalah sebuah _perhatian_," ia menekankan di bagian _perhatian._

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ibu Sakura keheranan.

Wajah Sakura pun mengekspresikan keheranan yang kentara, imbalan macam apa itu?

"Aku mengerti kalian sibuk," Romeo itu mengamati sekeliling rumah yang terlihat begitu teratur, seperti rumah yang jarang dihuni, mungkin memang demikian karena kedua orang tua Sakura menghabiskan sebagian penuh waktu mereka di tempat mereka bekerja dan sisanya di kamar, kamar mandi dan dapur. "Setidaknya anak kalian ini butuh perhatian," lanjutnya berucap, "dan pengawasan," tambahnya tak lama setelah kalimatnya sebelumnya.

"Yeah, perhatian. Tapi tidak dengan membaca buku harianku," tambah Sakura.

Ibu Sakura menghela nafas, "harusnya sudah ku duga kau pergi karena hal itu. Itu sebabnya kenapa kami tidak mencarimu, kami hanya ingin kau mendapat waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya dan siap untuk menceritakan pada kami yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu, Sakura? Saat itu kami sangat mencemaskan perilakumu, kami takut kau mulai menyimpang karena kurangnya perhatian kami padamu," cerita ibu Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, "em... maaf," gumam Sakura.

"Nah, baiklah. Mungkin ini saatnya reuni keluarga, dan aku bukan dari bagian keluarga kalian. Sebaiknya aku pergi," ucap Romeo dan berdiri dari sofa tempatnya mendudukkan pantatnya.

Ayah Sakura tersenyum kali ini pada Romeo itu, "setidaknya makan malamlah bersama kami. Kami bisa memesan makan malam dari restoran terdekat?" tawar ayah Sakura. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ibu Sakura hanya berkelut dengan pisau bedah, bukan pisau dapur. Jadi wajar dia tidak bisa memasak sepanjang pernikahan mereka. Ada, roti bakar dan selai. Hanya itu yang bisa dimasak ibu Sakura.

Romeo itu menggeleng, "ini moment berharga untuk kalian. Lebih baik kalian menikmati makan malam keluarga bertiga, tanpaku," Romeo tersenyum dan memakai mantelnya kembali lalu pamit pergi.

Ayah Sakura mengantar pemuda itu ke depan pintu, sedangkan ibu Sakura mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada dalam tasnya.

"Kapan terakhir ibu tidur nyenyak?" tanya Sakura.

Ibu Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, "sebelum kau pergi ibu memang sudah sulit tidur karena pekerjaan," ia melirik anak gadisnya, "yang tidak akan kita bicarakan sepanjang hari ini lagi," ucapan itu membuat Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Apalagi sejak kau pergi, ibu jadi semakin sulit tidur, apa kantung ibu terlihat sangat jelas?" tanyanya kemudian dan berkaca pada figura lukisan amatir Monalisa.

"Yeah," Sakura memutar bola matanya, "ibu tahu? Kantung mata saat ini sedang _trend _di Korea," ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus mencoba mengantungkan matamu," canda ibu Sakura. Sakura tertawa, bukan karena lelucon sang ibu, tapi karena akhirnya ia bisa bicara begitu dekat dengan ibunya.

**MAKAN MALAM **_**KELUARGA**_

Ketika keluarga kecil itu sedang makan malam bersama, ibu Sakura terlihat sangat sibuk menyiapkan perkakas dan menelpon makanan apa saja yang dipesan, ia benar-benar memastikan makanan yang ia pesan adalah makanan kesukaan putrinya.

Ayah Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah istrinya, ia lalu ke lantai atas, meunju kamar putrinya dan engetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Sakura menyuruh ayahnya masuk, karena saat itu ia sudah selesai mandi dan sedang merapikan kamarnya. "Ayah? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, ayah hanya ingin memberitahumu."

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap ayahnya, "tentang apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau tahu? Kau sebentar lagi pindah ke Suna untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, itu membuat ibumu agak tertekan sejujurnya. Itu pilihanmu, jadi ia tidak bisa melarangmu. Kau putri kami satu-satunya, dan apalagi yang kami bisa harapkan selain kebahagiaanmu," ayah Sakura duduk di tempat tidur Sakura, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan ia menyangga lengannya di kedua pahanya. Menautkan jari-jemari tangannya dan mulai bercerita. "a maksudmu?" di bagian ah sebuah annya. nya tapi agak sulit menjalankannya,"alian,"Ibumu ingin mengetahui lebih tentang dirimu, tapi sulit untuk menyita waktu agar bisa mengobrol santai denganmu _berdua _seperti layaknya ibu-anak lainnya," cerita ayah Sakura.

Sakura mengamati ayahnya dalam diam, memperhatikan setiap detil ucapan sang ayah.

"Mungkin ia pikir dengan membaca buku harianmu, ia bisa membayangkan hari-hari seperti apa yang kau lalui selama ini yang tak kau ceritakan padanya. Tapi, ia seorang ibu dan wajar jika ia melebih-lebihkan dan sangat protektif terhadap putrinya, satu-satunya, yang akan meninggalkannya," ayah Sakura tersenyum memandang putrinya dan membuka lengannya, berharap sang anak yang sudah—sebentar lagi—memasuki jenjang perkuliahan berhambur dalam pelukannya.

Sakura tahu ia sudah cukup besar untuk masih mendapat pelukan anak balita seperti itu, tapi ini jarang terjadi, jadi apa salahnya? Sakura berhambur memeluk ayahnya. "Aku mengerti," ungkap Sakura.

"Ibumu sangat menyayangimu," gumam ayah Sakura.

"Ayah juga sangat menyayangiku," tambah Sakura lalu terkikik di balik dada sang ayah yang masih terlihat sangat bidang.

"Ayo kita ke bawah, ibumu sudah siapkan segalanya."

Ketika di ruang makan, memang benar, semuanya sudah disiapkan dengan rapid an cantik. Makan malam itu pun menjadi makan malam keluarga yang sangat menyenangkan yang pernah Sakura alami.

"Jadi... apa pemuda tadi adalah Uchiha Itachi?" tanya ayah Sakura.

Sakura tersedak ketika meminum jus jeruknya, "apa?"

"Sepertinya bukan," gumam ibu Sakura.

"Tentu saja dia bukan Itachi! Dia pemuda yang sangat baik, aku mengenalnya di toko bunga Ino, yeah... aku bekerja di sana selama kabur dari rumah," Sakura mulai bercerita. "Ia tidak sekejam Itachi yang men—" ucapannya berhenti di tenggorokannya.

"Men... ?" ayah dan ibu Sakura meminta lanjutan.

"Sudahlah, aku malas membahas Itachi. Bagiku ia hanya masa lalu," ungkap Sakura.

"Jadi apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Itachi ini?" tanya ibu Sakura penasaran.

Ayah Sakura langsung memberi tatapan kau—dengar—dia—tadi—meminta—untuk—tidak—membahasnya?

"Setidaknya biarkan kami tahu siapa dia sebelumnya, jadi kami tidak menduga yang aneh-aneh," tutur ibu Sakura.

"Dia—" Sakura mulai angkat bicara kembali. "Dia seseorang yang pernah aku sukai," ungkap Sakura. "Tapi itu dulu. DULU," timpal Sakura dan memperjelas kata terakhirnya.

"_Well_, jadi sekarang jelas siapa dia. Lalu, kau tidak melakukan apapun dengannya 'kan? Di motel itu?" tanya ibu Sakura lagi.

Wajah Sakura memerah, kali ini bukan karena marah tapi karena malu, "tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal _itu¸_aku masih ingin kuliah dan menikmati masa remajaku sebelum aku terjerat hidup membosankan seperti yang ibu alami di dalam rumah sakit turun-temurun itu," sergah Sakura cepat.

"Sakura," ayah Sakura berdehem.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura kemudian.

Ibu Sakura mengangguk paham, "sayang, rumah sakit itu tidak sebegitu membosankan seperti yang kau pikir," ucap ibu Sakura.

"Aku tahu ibu, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan ketika kita berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa di sana. Karena aku pernah sekali melakukannya, walau bukan nyawa manusia," sela Sakura sebelum ibunya mengoceh panjang-lebar tentang rumah sakit itu.

"Kapan?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Sudah lama, itu sebabnya kenapa aku ingin jadi dokter. Aku menyelamatkan nyawa kucing waktu SD, kucing itu tertabrak mobil dan hampir mati. Aku merawatnya hingga ia sembuh, suatu keajaiban pikirku waktu itu. Ada perasaan aneh saat kucing itu bisa berlari mendatangiku," cerita Sakura.

"Di mana kau merawatnya?" tanya ibu Sakura penasaran.

"Di rumah ini," jawaban itu seperti tombak bagi kedua orang tua Sakura. Anaknya merawat kucing sakit di rumah mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali tak tahu. Hal itu sedikit banyak menggerakkan hati mereka untuk _lebih _memperhatikan anak mereka ini. Satu-satunya.

**AN:**

Ini akhir dari Fallin' Into History, Insyaallah nanti akan saya lanjutkan ke Fallin' Into Histori season II. Dih, kayak Cinta Fitri ajja yak pake season-season segala :p

Do'akan saja saya masih diberi umur panjang untuk melanjutkan ke season II nya nanti ya? Amien O:-)

Kayaknya ini cerita jauh melenceng dari cerita nyatanya, tapi ya sudahlah ya, namanya juga dunia tulis-menulis kan bisa berkembang dari berbagai sisi. Yang penting review dulu lah~

Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mensupport pemulisan fict ini, _Tomatt, Tasya, _dll yang saya lupa namanya.

Saya menerima flame disini, tapi mohon penggunaan bahasa yang sopan dan tidak menyinggung berbagai pihak. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.


End file.
